


Enjoy the Silence

by alifetime



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Deaf Ben, Gwilym is a great boyfriend, Hurt Ben, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mute Ben, Tumblr Prompt, ben needs a hug, from gwil :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: "ok but Deaf!Ben being non-verbal but after dating Gwil for about a year, he tries to say 'i love you' and it sounds a little slurred but Gwil tears up and kisses him hard :((("i discovered this prompt on this recommended person's tumblr, @bohemian-rhapsody-slash. i just couldn't resist but write this! hope you like :) <3





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure fanfiction. pls do not share to any of the boys. :) <3
> 
> i’m sorry if this isn’t very accurate to the prompt. but it sounded like such a cute request. i needed to do something.

When Gwilym was first introduced to Ben, he didn't think much of the guy not speaking. 

   He was introduced by a close friend of his, Joe, at a little party—more like a friend to family get together. After all, Joe's been in America all this time, and yet somehow managed to gain a pen-pal in the same country Gwilym lives in. 

   In an automatic lapse of judgement, Gwilym just thought that Ben wasn't very talkative. Understatement of the year; he didn't talk to him at all. Not even a simple hello. Though he appreciated the small, shy wave he gave. But no words formed from his lips.

   Nonetheless, Gwilym was captivated. Joe steered Ben away with him, and Gwilym couldn't help but stare after them, more specifically staring after Ben. 

   The young man’s hair is blonde, quite clearly curly but in an attempt to tame those cursive curls he possibly placed mounts of hairspray in his hair. His eyes aren't a blue colour, rather they resembled the oceans rare moments of green hues.

   For the party alone, Ben was wearing a simple jacket with ripped jeans and a pair of black vans. He was just a little bit taller than Joe, his head just reaching past Gwilym's shoulders. It came as no surprise for this—Gwilym is used to towering over most people he happens to either become close to or in the streets he walks. But something about the height difference between him and Ben made it quite sweet and adorable.

   Gwilym didn't think much of Ben's non-verbal communication and wavered through the night like it was nothing. 

  He caught up with a few other friends. Lucy was here with Rami, two of whom he's been close with for as long as Joe. He didn't manage to find the red-head amongst the sea of people. Most of the people here he knows, but he's not sure with the organisation of the party. He is convinced some random party-goers have wandered in from the paths outside.

   It isn't until Gwilym brought up Ben—

   "One of Joe's friends, you know him?

   —with Lucy, who almost immediately caught on to who he was talking about, wasting no time explaining the situation of his non-verbal skills to Gwilym—

   "He's actually deaf in both ears—next to no sound at all."

   And that for some reason made Gwilym feel really guilty. He's a sweet guy, okay? There is no need for him to feel ashamed about this. But Gwilym is an incredibly empathetic person who shares his remorse and sympathy with many others. He wondered from the start of the night as to why Ben didn't at least say hello to him, but he meant it in a curious way. He still feels like crap, and he now feels obligated to find the blonde and apologise to him. How is he meant to do that when Ben can't hear him? He doesn't even know sign language! 

   The crowd evens out in the meantime. Rami and Lucy announce their departure to him, hoping to see him again soon. Gwilym wishes them a safe journey home and scans the home—he can't even remember who it belonged to. 

   Joe is talking to Allen and his fiancé

_    (ah, yes! that’s why there's a party! to celebrate their engagement!)  _

   when Gwilym finally spots him in the crowd and darkening of the lights as they move onto night, straying away from the evening. 

   "Heya, Allen." The two men bring each-other into a hug and Gwilym greets the girl of the hour kindly, who returned the favour in a simple question of how he was. They spoke for a little bit, engaging in conversations left and right. Gwilym eventually directed a short question Joe’s way, curiosity getting the better of him. 

  "Where is Ben?"

   "Gone home early. He lives nearby."

   Ben lives in London just as Gwilym does. He can't help but deflate a little that Ben has already slipped between his fingers.

   "Can I have his number?" he suddenly blurts out. Joe just chuckles, reaching up and patting his shoulder. 

   "Dear me, Gwil. You knew him for a good ten seconds and you're already desperate enough to ask for his number?”

   The taller knows for a fact that Joe is joking. It doesn't mean he can't help the flush of embarrassment for it. It's been a while since he's had a serious relationship, so you could argue he is feeling a little desperate. However, Gwilym isn't like that. He likes taking things slow, gentle and subtle. 

   Joe's small laugh brings him out of his embarrassed daze. "Don't worry; he thinks you're cute. He just left early because—bless his heart—he feels a little outta place." The older takes out his phone, going into his contacts. Gwilym takes that as his own queue to grab his phone. "Please don't go all creepy though."

   Gwilym was almost offended by that.  _ Almost.  _

   "How dare you; that has nothing to do with me and you know it," he said a little defencelessly. Their banter hasn't dwindled since they were kids. "May I remind you that it was you who thought it was a good idea to send that love letter to that girl every day for the next two months?"

   Joe brushes it off with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

   Gwilym manages to tweak Ben's phone number from Joe. After said man's comment, he feels a little self-conscious at first. Was he being a little too upfront? Too creepy? He feels as if he's taking the whole 'Ben is quite adorable' a little too far. The guy smiled at him once and to accompany his precious smile came a little wave and already Gwilym was ready to ask him out on a date like a blushing teenager. 

   Fuck it, he's already hooked as soon as he sends the first text. Just a simple—   
  


_ Hi! This is Gwilym from the party — Joe introduced us at the start of the night :) _

 

   He thinks he should have left the exclamation mark out. Or the smiley face. Or he shouldn’t have texted him at all.

   His worries go flying out of the window when ten minutes later the familiar chime of his phone sounds from his pocket.    
  


_ Hi Gwilym. It's nice to know you snagged my phone number from Joe x  _

 

   They continued like that; back and forth, back and forth. Their relationship went from shy smiles to practically roasting Joe and flirting with each other. They met up a few times, but with Joe in tow, as Gwilym still had yet to translate any of the gestures Ben was using in order to communicate with him. 

   During this time, Gwilym began to learn British Sign Language. He really knuckles down, trying to perfect every piece of art he found. It allowed him to wander off on how the language was invented for those who simply couldn't or would not speak, and to those who hadn't been blessed with the hearing they deserved. Sometimes, it draws Gwilym into this dark pit; he can't help but let a drop of sadness swallow him whole in knowing Ben has never even heard the taste of music, never heard his own parents love for him, never heard a cat meow nor heard the many wonderful sounds in the world. Gwilym so wished he could hand Ben the world on a single plate. Alas, that is impossible. 

   Finally, after the first four months of knowing Ben, Gwilym asks him out. Not verbally, not over text. One simple lunchtime, a break, Gwilym manages to sign—

_    'Will you go on a date with me?' _

   Ben's excited nod and tongue subconsciously poking out from between his teeth in an enthusiastic  _ yes _ is enough to make Gwilym's heart melt. 

   On January of 2018, Gwilym and Ben became the hot talk of fresh new dates among their nosey and excitable friends. 

   Lucy was very gentle of this situation—very supportive and incredibly animated to know the two were finally making the right decisions. Rami didn't have much to say, apart from—

   "Fucking finally."

   And Joe ... Joe might as well baked a burned cake saying 'Ben choosing Gwil instead of me is the biggest heartbreak of the century'. 

   Allen also hopped onto the trend of supporting  shipping the new couple. Gwilym was rather bewildered by the amount of positive support he received from his friends. 

   During their time together, Ben never spoke a word. He was also on the role of signing things, helping Gwilym terrifically on improving his sloppy gestures and stride him to be more confident in his learning. 

   Gwilym can only really imagine what Ben's voice would sound like. He's heard Ben's laugh, Ben's cries (which is the most heartbreaking sound Gwilym will ever hear) and Ben's own little noises of thought, happiness, sadness as such through simple gestures that Ben isn't even aware of making. 

   The younger's laugh is deep, almost like a sleeping volcano, ready to erupt into what Gwilym can hear as Ben's bellowing laughter. From the books he's read, from subtitles on the T.V., Gwilym can't even be figuratively frustrated by this; he's come to love so many of Ben's quirks and things he needs to push on through this hell in which everyone calls 'life'. 

   "I love you."

   'I love you, too.'

Gwilym so wishes every night that Ben could just utter the words 'I love you' in his deep voice. How much Gwilym craves it. He can just about lip read, and Joe has let him know he's tried countless times to talk, but the words are so painstakingly slurred, none of that, of course, being Ben's fault. 

   After making love to Ben for the first time, he craved it so much. From the sweet, pleasurable moans Ben kept on producing as Gwilym moved with him, he only wants those three special words to fall from those lips. Even when they finished, when Ben snuggled up against him, head on Gwilym's bare chest as the older plays with Ben's sweaty curls, he just wants Ben to wake up and utter an

_    "i love you." _

   to him just once.

   He knows he shouldn't be too expecting. The poor boy has been deaf ever since he was little. There's only a little bit about Ben's personal history that the blonde's mother has shared briefly with him.

   "Ben wasn't born deaf; he was partially deaf in one ear. The doctors tried fixing it, but nothing ever worked, and eventually, by the time he was two-years-old—the time most toddlers  _ should _ be forming telegraphic sentences—he had lost all hearing ability in both his ears. And there was nothing we could do about it."

   So as the years grew older with Ben, the more the universe wanted to say a massive 'fuck you' to that sweet little boy—one who deserved so much more than a world that had too soon gone silent. 

   After a year of dating, it was time for a little holiday. Or more along the lines of Joe saying down the phone—

   "If you two love birds aren't in my house by the end of this month, I am sending a personal complaint to the Queen of England that my friends no longer love me." 

   Sometimes when Joe's jokes are so unpredicting and nonchalant, Gwilym is sure he loses a few brain cells along the way.

   The two boyfriends found themselves packing their trip to the U.S.A. in order to greet that little love child, Mr. Joseph Mazzello. Just to keep him happy. Nobody likes an unhappy Joe. 

   The airport was not as busy as it was the last time Gwilym went to America. He had gone during the Christmas holidays, which is the peak for rush-hour at airports. As it was the half-term of February, not many families were up to going on holiday. At least not in Gatwick.

   Ben had tried any planes going to America in Heathrow when booking, but for some reason, they were recommended to Gatwick. Gwilym always thought that the bigger flights required to be run from Heathrow, but he guesses Gatwick also do them.

   They dropped their suitcases off and kept their backpacks with them. Ben reaches for Gwilym's hand and the older gladly accepted it, squeezing it tightly. 

   In busy situations like these, Ben's anxiety likes to stem from the roof. He admitted to feeling very unsafe, despite the courageous act his demeanour played. It's because he can't hear any of the announcements. He can't hear any of the busy bustling, or anything the flight instructions say for him to do, or nab some food without the cashier asking how his day was. He just hates looking like he's coming across as rude when it isn't his fault at all. 

   The flight was a late one, leaving their shared apartment home at 5:30 p.m., driving over to Ben's friends' house, dropping off little Frankie as well as their car and grabbing a taxi to the airport. Arriving at Gatwick at about 6:15 p.m. and getting rid of their bags at 6:30 p.m. It was now currently 7 o'clock, their plane planning to leave at 9:45 p.m. This is depending on whether their plane is delayed or not, and so far, nothing has been said. 

   It was, to put it bluntly, a shite flight time. But the bookings are much cheaper when aiming for a diabolical time at night to fly. 

   They had their dinner in a food place called Giraffe. Ben had started treating himself to a simple burger and chips, and Gwilym had the same. It's been a long time since the two have had something like this as a treat. Ben is a bit of a health fanatic and Gwilym overall doesn't eat that much in general. So something like this just showed their beginning trip towards America. 

   Ben even stole some of Gwilym's chocolate milkshake.

_    (what? can a man not have a milkshake?) _

   By the time they were comfortably seated on the plane (for Ben, anyway—the spaces between each seat did Gwilym's lanky legs no justice), it was 10 p.m. Ben was quite clearly getting tired, snuggled into his hoodie—which Gwilym is convinced is his considering the sleeves lay limply over Ben's hands—and wearing soft jogging bottoms. Gwilym has much less the same, but instead of jogging bottoms, occupied his love of loose-fitting jeans. 

   In front of them sat a tiny T.V. to accompany them throughout this 8 to 10-hour flight. Gwilym couldn't be more thrilled ... he hates flying so much. 

   Beside him, as the plane started moving towards the runway, Ben was very nonchalant about the whole thing. It's their first time on a plane together, so Gwilym doesn't know what the blonde is like when flying. He demanded the window seat, and Gwilym wasn't going to deny him that, thinking why he would want it when most of their flight will be in the dark; that sneaky little shit just wanted somewhere to rest his head when he went to sleep, that's why. 

   'Are you okay?' Gwilym signed to his boyfriend when he looked over. His green eyes were glassy and bright in the yellow light, a little red from being over exhausted. A small yawn emitted from him, nodding his head. Gwilym couldn't help the smile and leaned over, pecking his lips. Ben leaned up and stole another kiss before diverting his attention to the dark outside, watching the many planes lining up before them. 

   On the way up, Ben held onto Gwilym's hand, and by the time they were up in the air, allowing room for no seat belts, Ben told Gwilym it was actually his first time flying. Gwilym was shocked, to say the least. For someone's first time flying, they were oddly calm about it.

   Perhaps apart from the physical force of descending up and up into the frightening depths of the sky, what comes along with that is the horrid rattling sound of the plane. And Ben cannot hear any of that. It's not doubling his hypersensitivity, which probably made him a little less nervous than other people. 

   They don’t fell asleep within the first couple of hours. Both busy watching whatever movie is presented on the T.V. screen. They had a wide range of options of movies that were in cinemas a good couple of months ago. Ben was  guiltily watching  _ Into the Spider-Verse.  _ Gwilym was very tempted to watch  _ Ralph Breaks the Internet _ , but settled on watching  _ Venom _ . He didn't want to stranger next to him thinking him as a weirdo—for a thirty-year-old man watching a kids movie. It's a shame because he watched it with his little nephews and nieces, and he shamefully enjoyed the cute little movie. 

   By the time their movies were finished, with Ben's finishing first, they settled back into the depth of semi-darkness around them. They turned off their screens in the process. Gwilym took his phone out and placed his earphones in. It gave the smaller man an excuse to snuggle up to him, his hood over his curly mess of a hair, resting his cheek against Gwilym's shoulder. 

   Ben may not be able to hear music, but he can feel the beat and vibrations of music. It's one of the reasons why Ben took up the instrument drums. He signed to Gwilym that the beat and rhythm of the drums helped relax him. Even deaf, Gwilym thought he was pretty good at drumming, and he's continuing to get better. Gwilym sometimes finds himself joining in with his guitar that he hasn't picked up in years. It's nice to wander off into the world of music sometimes. The two of them sound pretty well together. 

   It was a little more into a few songs later when Ben started whining softly, moving around a lot. Gwilym hummed in response, despite the fact the blonde couldn't hear him. The armrest between them was moved upwards by Gwilym then found himself having to move over to the window because he then had a lapful of the blonde, his head resting on the older's chest and arms wrapping around him. 

   "Ben..." Gwilym chuckled quietly, thankful that the stranger next to them is asleep. He is by no means ashamed by this, he just hopes the moving around wouldn't irritate the stranger. 

   Ben left a small kiss to Gwilym's neck before settling down. 

   By the time the two woke up—save for the fact they woke up briefly many times during their nap session—it was getting light outside. The time on Gwilym's phone still hasn't changed from the London time—they should be arriving at about 5 a.m. in New York. Joe told him he had no trouble in picking them up from the airport at that ungodly hour.

   The plane ride was uncomfortable but overall safe, which Gwilym greatly appreciates. He had to haul Ben from his seat, the younger-looking incredibly tired. 

   When collecting their suitcases, Ben was drifting off on his feet, stumbling a bit, but otherwise okay. And as soon as they made it outside of the exit doors of the terminal—

   "Gwil!"

   He was almost tackled to the ground by a blurry mass of human power. He had to steady himself and place an arm around the smaller waist in order to steady them. Then the red-head was moving onto Ben, hugging him tightly. 

   Ben fell asleep in the car, taking up all of the back seat as Gwilym climbed into the front with Joe. They chatted for a while, Gwilym glancing back a few times to see his angel sleeping peacefully. New York's noise is beginning to go into full swing. Soon he and Ben will be able to rest in Joe's home and get themselves together.

   They needn't do much that day. As soon as they entered Joe's house, the young man allowed them into the shard room and let them sleep for most of the day. 

   During the next couple of weeks with Joe, he takes them around the city. It's been years since Gwilym has been to New York. What's funny is that Ben and Joe met the same way Gwilym and Joe met—simply through university. Joe had an exchange program and transferred to the UK and met Ben and Gwilym.  They both were in the same university and Joe never introduced them to each other. Nothing to really hold over Joe, but the two make sure he will never forget that. 

   "I had a crush on Ben first, Gwil. Just a reminder."

   The joke between the two had started even before Gwilym had asked Ben out, so it was nothing special anymore. Ben has the audacity to go along with it by leaving a few nuzzles to Joe's neck and leaving a lingering hug for Joe for perhaps too long. But Gwilym isn't worried, mainly because Joe and Ben come across as more like brothers than anything else. 

   Of course, not everything always goes to plan. 

   Gwilym has left Ben alone to his own devices for long periods of time before. That angel can look after himself. He's a 5'10 male, strong and intelligent; he knows not to run into trouble, and all of the time he and Gwilym have been together, nothing bad has ever happened. 

   Back in Joe's home, Gwilym finds himself the only one there. Joe had work and Ben had gone out for some sight-seeing. Gwilym was just chilling, reading a book when he heard the front door open. From the living room, it was like one giant connected room which allowed you to see the front door. He saw his boyfriend dart in, head down as he closed the door. 

   "Ben?" Even though he knew Ben couldn't hear him, he still likes to speak into the empty void. It made him feel better. 

   Ben didn't even look in the living room to see if Gwilym was there. It's as if he was trying to hide because as soon as the door was closed, he darted up the stairs, out of Gwilym's sight. 

   "What the hell...?"

   Gwilym chased after him, quite invested as to why Ben didn't at least bother to look for him downstairs. He knows Gwilym is in. 

   He didn't even have to guess where Ben has gone. He entered the spare room and finds Ben in the en suite bathroom, rummaging through the bathroom cabinets. The camera he took out with him lay on top of the basket of washing. Gwilym saw him pull out some gauze along with some ointment.

   "Hey." Gwilym reached forwards and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. He knows Ben doesn't like being snuck up upon. But he never jumps as much as he did then, knocking his hand on the draw. Gwilym stepped back, watching as Ben shakily turned around to look at Gwilym. 

   Gwilym had to contain a gasp. It probably wouldn't look like such a bad sight if Gwilym didn't have an overprotective streak in his bones. Ben's lips was dribbling blood, left cheek under his eye a beat red, most likely to become an ugly bruise with a deep cut, most likely made by a hard impacted punch.

   In an automatic flurry, Gwilym lifted Ben's chin up when the blonde tried looking down—trying to hide the fact that he's been hurt. By whom, Gwilym will most likely never find out unless they know one another. And that is not the case. 

   Ben flinched away from him and leaned over the sink. It's times like this when Gwilym desperately needed verbal communication. There's nothing really to do but allow Ben some time as Gwilym took the gauze from Ben's shaking hands and getting to work. Gently, he let Ben turn and helped lift him up on the counter by the sink. This almost made the perfect level for starting to nurse Ben's face. He was still a little shorter even when on the high countertop. 

   He was careful with cleaning up the small wound on the side of his angel's face. He only winced a few times, seemingly not at all bothered by the slight pain. He was sweating, trembling, his split lip quivering in utmost disappointed in himself. He refused to meet Gwilym's eyes, and at one point, Gwiltm swore he saw the swim of tears in his eyes before he stubbornly blinked them away. 

   As soon as Gwilym was done caring for Ben, he put everything away, cleaning up in a strained silence. Ben still sat on the counter, not moving, looking as if he wanted to tell Gwilym what happened but is too afraid to say it.

   Once everything seemed to be in order again, Gwilym turned to Ben, giving him his full attention. Luckily for him, Ben didn't seem to want to act too difficult at the moment and looked up, making it easier for Gwilym to sign to him.

   'What happened?' he asked, his actions firm. 

   Ben let out a small sigh before raising his hands. 'Just the spur of the moment, that's all.'

   "That's  _ all?" _ Gwilym repeated out loud and Ben caught on to the lip reading. 

   Without wanting to say anymore, Ben picked up the camera, turned it on and started clicking through the photos of the day until he reached pictures of the day before. Him, Joe and Ben all went out to central park for the day. There's this picture Joe sneakily took of Ben and Gwilym. They were both giggling to themselves like secondary school couples in the hallways, cuddled up to each other, Ben's head down in an adorable smile, nuzzled by Gwilym's chest and the older man laughing into his curly hair. 

   The picture made Gwilym smile before he remembered the situation at hand. He frowned at Ben.

   'This doesn't answer the question of what happened.'

   Ben took the camera from Gwilym's hands, putting it down in a trembling huff. 'That's not it.'

   'Then, please enlighten me.'

   Ben's hands came up to rub across his face but Gwilym quickly caught them in a gentle grasp, lowering them, wanting to get it over and done with; not wanting his boyfriend to hurt himself any longer. 

   'Tell me, Ben.'

   And he did. It's heartbreaking really. How Ben was just simply taking some photos, later to place them in the many photo albums he keeps. 

   Photography has always been a little hobby Ben always enjoyed doing; like the bright, vibrant colours of the world to the more polluted, dank areas, abandoned parts of the world. Eye meets the tiger, something his ears cannot comprehend. He may not be able to hear, but his eyes are never limited to the magnificent world before him.  

   However, sometimes taking a break in public is a little bit too much for people. He didn't really explain where he was, but from the pictures he saw Ben going through, he was down a dark alleyway, taking photos of graffiti art. 

   Some guys had jumped him the moment he was looking at those photos of himself and Gwilym. Trying to tear the camera from around his neck, that eventually happening and dropping the expensive object to the floor. They had shouted at him, pushed him to the wall, sneering and laughing at him. Gwilym doesn't even want to imagine the slurs they were abusing his boyfriend with. He doesn't even need to. 

   "Oh, Ben..." Gwilym sighed pitifully when Ben's signs came to an end, eyes welling with tears. He tried hiding them from Gwilym but the older saw. He leaned forward and pulled Ben into his arms, letting the younger bury his face into his neck. His hand played loosely with the blonde strands of hair, lightly pulling at them. He pulled back after a solid few moments, wiping some of the tears from Ben's face. He smiled tiredly. "You're okay."

   Ben nodded at that, smiling back at him. 

   Gwilym leaned forward and kissed him, long and sweet. Ben brought his hands up to hold Gwilym’s hands, the older's still on his cheeks when they pulled away.

   "I l'v yo~ou..." 

   Gwilym nearly did a double-take. His eyes went wide. He saw Ben's lips move, and he heard the three most beautiful words come from his mouth. Did Ben just...?

   "I l'v y-yo~ou..." 

   It was so mumbled ... so slurred. Like a baby trying out the new words. 

   Gwilym felt the tears in his eyes before the lump in his throat came, clogging up any responses he wanted to say. He was speechless.

   Ben's voice was almost like how he imagined it. It's soothing, calm ... it's so deep... It's like the under-appreciated low melody in the background of highly energetic song. It's like the simple bass line of a song. Unheard of unless you actually pay attention and listen closely. 

   "I love you too, baby..." Gwilym whispered. Ben smiled tearfully. Gwilym choked up a little, feeling so overwhelmed in that moment. "I love you so much..." He stole another kiss, deepening it this time. Ben did so back, smiling and giggling against his lips.

   Gwilym tried containing the tears, but when he pulled away and Ben had to reach up to catch one, he couldn't hold it in. Just light-hearted crying, kissing Ben one more time before pulling him, yet again, into a huge, adoring hug. His tears fell into Ben's hair and he heard the younger chuckling, that sweet, low rumble. It sent shivers down Gwilym's spine. He can't think of how much he adores this boy. How lucky he is to have him. 

   "Guys? Where the hell are you?"

   Joe came into the bathroom and stopped upon seeing Gwilym's tears and Ben's split lip and cuts on his face. The American backed up a little.

   "Something happened that I should be concerned about?”

   Gwilym smiled at him, rolling his eyes playfully. "We're fine," he said dismissively. Joe nodded, looking a little suspicious but backed away. Gwilym turned back to Ben, smiling down at him and wiping his own tears. "God ... I love you, Ben."

   Ben's tongue poked out from between his teeth in a tight giggle he tried refrain. A light blush settled deeply on his cheeks. He's got more than a cheeky smile; one of those quirks that Gwilym will never get tired of. 

   "I l'v you, too~"

**Author's Note:**

> i do hope you enjoyed ! x3
> 
> @bohemian-rhapsody-slash i thank that anonymous ask :)


End file.
